The present invention relates to a controller for a rotary electric machine drive apparatus that is provided with a converter which can raise a power source voltage of a direct current power source to output to a system voltage line, and an inverter which is provided between the converter and a rotary electric machine and performs power conversion between direct current power of the system voltage line and alternating current power which drives the rotary electric machine.
Concerning the above controller for the rotary electric machine drive apparatus, the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-325351 is already known. In JP-A-2007-325351, the rotary electric machine drive apparatus which shares an output voltage of the converter with a plurality of inverters and controls a plurality of rotary electric machines is disclosed. In the technology of JP-A-2007-325351, about each of a plurality of candidates of a voltage command value of the converter, it is configured to calculate a power loss of the direct current power source, a power loss of the converter, power losses of a plurality of inverters, and a sum total power loss of these, and search for a voltage which sum total power becomes a minimum from a plurality of candidate voltages, and set the searched voltage as a voltage command value of the converter. And in the technology of JP-A-2007-325351, it is configured to store map data of each power loss whose arguments are a DC voltage, a rotational speed and a torque of the rotary electric machine, and the like, and calculate each power loss using map data.